Happy Birthday
by Rael-Morning-Star
Summary: He was the only one who cared. The only one who understood. It's why Alex loved him so much.  Bug/Alex slash one-shot COMPLETE!


Disclaimer:_ Rights belong to Rogue Pictures, Relative Media and Wes Craven. None of which is me._

Rael:_ So this is actually the first fic that I've posted, though it is my newest. I recently watched My Soul to Take and loved it. I thought Bug and Alex were the cutest best friends and as such my muses decided this story had to be written._

_**xXxXxXx**_

Alex Dunkleman knew what he was. A screw up with an abusive drunk for a stepfather. He knew that he was a target for Brandon O'Neil, the school's head jock and resident asshole, all because he didn't do as Leah 'Fang' Hellerman said. But he also knew that despite all that shit, despite the hell and the pain, he had one good thing in his life. One thing that made each day a little brighter.

His best friend, Bug.

Bug, technically born Adam Hellerman the little brother of Fang Hellerman, was the only person in the world who gave a shit about him. The only person who cared if he had a black eye or if he was hurt. Bug was the only person he could talk to about Quint, the abusive bastard who was waiting at home even now. Waiting to beat him again all because he might have looked at the man the wrong way or said something the wrong way. Hell, most days Quint didn't need a reason to kick his ass.

But somehow, and Alex still wasn't sure how it worked, somehow Bug made everything a little more bearable. Like Bug's sweet, naïve personality somehow swept the bad under a rug and hid it for a little while. Alex always tried to make that little while last as long as possible. Either by convincing Bug to go for a walk in the woods with him or, in his newest tactic, by getting hot and heavy with the one person who meant the world to him.

A soft whimper drew Alex from his thoughts and back to what he was doing. He glanced up through his bangs at Bug's face. His best friend's eyes were screwed shut and his mouth hung open as he panted for breath. The blush on his cheeks was cute and sexy all at the same time. Alex bobbed his head a bit more, sucking harder around the erection in his mouth. Bug let out another whimper, fists tightening in the sheets beneath them, and his hips arching upwards.

Alex loved that sight. The sight of Bug coming apart beneath him. It wouldn't take much for him to come apart completely. Alex drew back until only the head of Bug's erection was left in his mouth. He fisted the base, squeezing it in order to hold off the impending orgasm. Bug groaned in frustration, hips rolling in an attempt to get Alex to keep going. The younger teen, though four minutes hardly made him that much younger, grinned as he licked and sucked.

Bug's hips bucked and he groaned loudly. "Alex!" His whine filled the otherwise quite room. "Please…Please…"

Alex released Bug's cock with a slurpy pop. He licked his lips as he stared up at his best friend, pumping his hand up and down Bug's hard length a few times. The mewls and whimpers were well worth any sort of hell he was going to end up in for this. "What's wrong, Bug," Alex cooed, reaching with his free hand to fondle Bug's balls.

"Alex…Alex I need…" Bug opened his eyes, staring down at Alex. He found it so hard to speak when Alex had him like this. "I need you…"

"But I'm right here," Alex said as the hand fondling Bug's balls moved lower, slipping to the most intimate spot on Bug's entire body. As his fingers slid over that tight little spot Bug's whole body jerked.

"Alex!"

Alex kept stroking Bug's erection, even as he managed to gently press two fingers into his friend. He stretched Bug, fingers scissoring and moving in and out, he even crooked them, searching for Bug's sweet spot. When he found it the reaction was like a firecracker going off. Bug's whole body seemed to leap off the bed and he gasped and moaned, begging for more even as he gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles went white.

When Bug cried out his name somewhere between a moan and a scream Alex knew it was time. He quickly scooted up, pulling his fingers from Bug's body even though Bug protested, his muscles clenching in an attempt to prevent the withdrawal. Alex leaned down and kissed Bug, moulding their lips together even as he pressed the head of his erection against Bug's opening.

Alex swallowed Bug's groan as he pushed into his friend. He went slow, gently rocking his hips as he slipped in, inch by inch. Once he was in fully he held still, just like always, allowing Bug time to adjust. After a few moments and Bug was bucking his hips, whimpering even as Alex began kissing his neck, nipping gently, hand still slowly stroking Bug's erection.

"Alex," Bug hissed, no longer able to stand it, his hands were now clutching at Alex's shoulder. "Move! Please!"

Alex nodded and gave Bug what they both wanted. It didn't really take long, not with all the playing and teasing Alex had done earlier. A few more strokes to Bug's erection had the blonde teen coming with a loud cry of Alex's name. His body tightened, clenching and unclenching around Alex's cock. Alex managed to thrust a few more times before he gave one powerful thrust forward, his release hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Fuck, Bug!" His cry was hoarse, his breath leaving him. "Bug…Bug…"

Alex collapsed against Bug, panting just as hard as his best friend, their bodies sticking together where Bug's semen had landed. Bug ran a hand through Alex's damp hair, drawing deep breaths as they came down from the euphoric high. He kissed Alex's forehead even as Alex withdrew from his body. He hated the empty feeling that was left but knew they'd do this again, probably tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that.

Alex slowly rolled to the side, snuggling against Bug, wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend. He knew he had to leave soon, but for now he was content to stay right there. Bug played with his hair and he grinned. "Happy Birthday, Condor," he breathed, kissing Bug's smooth shoulder.

Bug chuckled, his lips gently brushed Alex's. "Happy Birthday, Crow."

Yup, Alex knew he was a screw up. He probably would be for the rest of his life. But for the little time he spent in Bug's arms, basking in Bug's love and light, he was in heaven.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Rael:_ And there you have it. It's a lot shorter than I originally intended but come on, their teenagers after all. Also, if you haven't seen the movie then the whole Condor and Crow thing won't make sense to you and I refuse to explain it. Go watch the movie. Oh yes, before I forget, you see the button down below, the one that says "Review"? Yes, be kind and press that and tell me what you think._


End file.
